mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/International edits
This is a list of changes made in international broadcasts of the show. These changes include cut scenes, radically changed dialogue, and added features. Changes made for every international broadcast of an episode are listed at the top of the section for that episode. __TOC__ =Repeated edits= Japanese Polish *The Elements of Harmony are called „Klejnoty Harmonii” ("The Jewels of Harmony") in season 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, „Elementy Harmonii” ("The Elements of Harmony") in season 3, and by both those names in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and The Return of Harmony Part 2. *Cutie mark is called „plamki” ("spots") in Friendship is Magic, part 2. *Cutie mark is called „znaczek” ("mark") or „znaczki” ("marks" - even when referred to a single cutie mark) in other episodes. *Cutie Mark Crusaders are called „Znaczkowa Liga” ("Marks League"). *Earth ponies are called „kucyki ziemskie”, which although translates back to English as "Earth ponies", the adjective „ziemskie” clearly specifies, that the name comes from planet Earth, rather than soil when „ziemne” would be used. *Grand Galloping Gala is called „Wielka Gala Grand Galopu” ("The Great Gala of Grand Gallop"). *Spitfire is voiced by a male in season 1 and is referred to as male in The Best Night Ever by Rainbow Dash. *Timberwolves are called „Patykowilki” ("Stickwolves"). *Crystal Empire is called „Kryształowe Królestwo” ("Crystal Kingdom"). *Babs Seed's full name is never used. She's always referred to as simply "Babs". Spanish Latin America *'Somepony' and anypony are replaced with *'Everypony' is replaced with in some episodes as in Secret of My Excess. *'Everypony' are rarely replaced in few episodes as: ** in season 1. **In season 2: *** *** *** *'Everypony', somepony and anypony are said correctly translated in the rest of episodes of season 2 and in all season 3 as: ** ** ** *Applejack's accent is changed and she has a mix of Southern American-Mexican accent. *Rarity's trans-Atlantic dialect is changed and se has South American Spanish accent instead. *Cheerilee is called Cherilee. *Trottingham is pronounced as "/Trottingam/" in Stare Master and is pronounced correctly in season 2. *Bits is replaced with: **'Centavos' or cents and billetes or bills in season 1. **'Monedas' or coins in all season 2. *Fillydelphia is called Fillydelphia in Swarm of the Century and Yeguadelfia ("Mare-delphia") in season 2. *Manehattan is called "Manhattan" in Cutie Mark Chronicles, "Corcel York", or "Steed York" in A Friend in Deed, and Ponihattan ("Ponyhattan") in season 3. Spain *Discord is called Discordia. Swedish *The Wonderbolts are called "Underskruvarna" ("Wonderscrews"). Taiwanese *Earth ponies are just called 路馬 (Lu ma) (Ground ponies) *The Elements of Harmony are called 和谐水晶 (Crystals of Harmony.) *Equestria is referred to 小馬國 (Pony Country) *Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's last names have been erased. Their names are "雲寶＂(Yun Bao) and "碧琪" (Bi Qi) *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are referred to "宇宙公主" (Yu zhou gong zhu) and "月亮公主" (Yue liang gong zhu) which translates to "Universe Princess" and "Moon Princess." =Episode titles= Season one Season two Season three =Edits by episode= Season 1 Friendship is Magic, part 1 Italian *Lyra Heartstrings is given a clearly spoken line, saying "Ciao!...oh?" to Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot. Japanese *The introductory shots of the characters have their names written on screen in Katakana. *When Twilight goes to her study tower to research the Elements of Harmony, removed is the scene in which she asks Spike where the book about 'Predictions And Prophesies' is and questions the now ruined present for Moondancer on his tail. This leaves the question of how Spike knew which book she was frantically looking for. *When Twilight asks Spike to take down a letter to Princess Celestia about the approaching eve of Nightmare Moon's escape, Spike misunderstands her instead of having trouble spelling the choice of words. *The legends regarding Nightmare Moon are dubbed as Tsuki no Pony (月のポニー) which means "Moon Pony" rather than The Mare In The Moon. This is taken from Tsuki no Usagi (月の兎) or "Moon rabbit" from Eastern myths. *The shot of Rainbow Dash snickering before bursting into laughter after messing up Twilight's mane and tail with her Rain-blow dry is cut. *The scene where Twilight looks up at the moon reciting the legend about the Mare In The Moon is cut, as well as Spike alerting her that the sun is going to rise soon. An exterior shot of the Town Hall is also cut. The cut scene amounts to 23 seconds. *The 'To Be Continued' card at the end of the episode is omitted. Due to this cut, the background music prematurely cuts off. *Little Pony TV **This segment features HKT48, who sing the Japanese ending theme. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Twilight Sparkle. Latino-American *The expression "Whoah there, nelly", said by Applejack is replaced with "Quieta niña" or "Stay still girl". Friendship is Magic, part 2 Japanese *The previous episode recap was eliminated. *As with the previous episode, the introductory shots of the characters have their names displayed in kanji. *Twilight asking Pinkie Pie how she found the 'Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide' is cut. *The Everfree Forest is called the "Forest of No Return" (帰らずの森, Kaerazu no Mori). *Twilight saying, "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own" was cut. *After Rarity says her tail will grow back, Rainbow Dash saying "So would the mustache" is cut. *Pinkie Pie's fourth-wall breaking ending is cut out entirely, making the pan out shot of Ponyville the last shot of the episode. *Little Pony TV **This segment talks about the opening theme, which Suzuko Mimori sings. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Pinkie Pie. The Ticket Master Japanese *The Grand Galloping Gala is simply called the Dance Party (ダンスパーティー, Dansu Pātī). *The following exchange between Twilight and Spike is cut: ::Twilight Sparkle: Puh-leez, Spike, you've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked. ::Spike: Exactly. You two are taking so long, I missed snack-time. *Applejack and Rainbow Dash's second hoof-wrestle is cut. *The following exchange between Twilight and Spike is also cut: ::Spike: So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight? ::Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry. *Applejack's line "Well, wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment" is cut. *Little Pony TV **This segment, called "English with Ponies" (英語でポニー, Eigo de Ponī), discusses friendship and teaches the English word "friendship" (ゆうじょう, yuujou) to Japanese viewers. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rainbow Dash. Latino-American *When Applejack sayd "If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles", it's replaced with "Si yo gano, él irá por la calle con una falda de su abuela" or "If I win, he'll go down the street dressed with a skirt of her grandmother". *The expression "Whoah nelly!" is replaced with "¿Qué sucede?" or "What's happening?" Applebuck Season Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **Applejack's nervous gulp right before the theme song plays **'Applejack': Well I better get kickin'. These apples aren't gonna shake themselves outta the trees. Hey! Oh, no! **'Twilight Sparkle': Is Applejack all set? Rainbow Dash: Actually, I haven't seen her all week. Pinkie Pie: Not since the stampede. Rainbow Dash: But she'll be here for sure. Applejack is never late. **'Applejack': You're welcome! (after launching Rainbow Dash into the air) **'Applejack': I know what you're gonna say, but the answer is still no. **'Applejack': I'll prove that this apple can handle these apples. **'Fluttershy': Okay, little bunnies! I need you to all gather here in the middle. *Twilight briefly hums the classic My Little Pony theme before finding Daisy, Lily Valley, and Rose. *The exchange where Applejack mishears Twilight is changed to: **'Twilight Sparkle':Applejack, can we talk? **'Applejack':Bees are buzzing? I don't hear them **'Twilight Sparkle':No, can I talk to you? **'Applejack':You're going to a sale? To buy celery? **'Twilight Sparkle':No, I want to talk to you! **'Applejack':You want to brush your teeth? If you want to go ahead! **'Twilight Sparkle':...You need help **'Applejack':What? Shiitake? I don't need those, I hate mushrooms *Little Pony TV **This segment discusses the three types of ponies: unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies. ***It refers to Earth Ponies as being the first species of Pony **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rarity. Griffon the Brush Off Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Pinkie Pie': Now a little leftish while staying rightly. Stop! **'Rainbow Dash': Hey, remember the chant? Gilda: Sha, they made us recite it every morning. I'll never get that lame thing out of my head. Rainbow Dash: Soooo? Gilda: Ugh. Only for you, Dash. **Pinkie Pie's fit of laughter after the Junior Speedsters Chant **'Gilda' and Rainbow Dash: Huh? Pinkie Pie: It's later. And I caught up. **'Twilight Sparkle': Well, yes. Jealous. **'Pinkie Pie': Welcome. Welcome. Fluttershy: Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda. Umm... Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean– Pinkie Pie: Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of. Fluttershy: I'm a year older than you. **'Rainbow Dash': Hey, G, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you? Gilda: No way, Dash. Like I said, I'm down with a good prank. Rainbow Dash: Come on then, let's have some cake. **'Twilight Sparkle': Wow, what was that about? talking indistinctly Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry, everypony, for bringing Gilda here. *Junior Speedsters are called simply "Speedsters" (スピードスター, Supīdo Sutā). *The scenes in which Gilda is shocked by Pinkie Pie's joy buzzer and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie shock each other have been edited (slowed down and dimmed) to reduce the blinking flash effect of the sequences. This is presumably due to established guidelines for animated programs in Japan regarding flashing images. *Little Pony TV **This segment discusses Twilight Sparkle's and Pinkie Pie's jobs in Ponyville. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Pinkie Pie. Boast Busters Canadian *On Treehouse TV, the occurrence of the word "loser" is muted. Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Rainbow Dash': Yeah! A unicorn to show this unicorn who's boss. **'Rarity': Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror! What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair! Twilight Sparkle: Nothing. Rainbow Dash: It's fine. Applejack: It's gorgeous. Spike: It's green. What? **Twilight running away during Trixie's magic show **'Trixie': Trixie is far too exhausted from performing feats beyond imagination. **'Snips': laughter We-- We have a-a tiny problem. Snails: Actually, it's a big one. Trixie: What is so important that you cannot wait until morning to disturb Trixie? **'Snips': Yeah, pfft, come on! Where's all the cool explosions and smoke and stuff like earlier? You know. **'Rarity': Most unpleasant. Applejack: All hat and no cattle. **'Rainbow Dash': Why, that little...! Twilight Sparkle: Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson. *Snails is given a tendency to go on detours based on a word used in the conversation examples include **'Spike':The truth is in the dark **'Snails':I like Goats! (Yami=Dark, Yagi=Goat) **'Snips':You don't have any complaints, right? **'Snails':Why do they call pears "nashi" when there's one right there? (nashi is a suffix meaning "none", as a noun it means "Pear") *Little Pony TV **This segment discusses Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's jobs in Ponyville. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Applejack. Dragonshy Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Pinkie Pie': One for every pony in Ponyville! Fluttershy: There's-- there's smoke. And-- and where there's smoke, there's fire. And-- **'Pinkie Pie': He should really see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all. Rarity: Well, at least he's not snoring fire. What are we meant to do about it? **'Rainbow Dash': Heh, oh yeah. That'll keep you nice and cozy. **'Fluttershy': I don't really think he's up to the task. Maybe... But... But... whine **Fluttershy hiding in fear of her own shadow **'Rainbow Dash': You could just, oh, I don't know, fly up here? **'Rarity': Best of seventy-one? **'Twilight Sparkle': Come on, Fluttershy, we should be much farther along by now. Applejack: You could just leap on over. Fluttershy: I-- snore Fluttershy: I don't know. **'Fluttershy': An... an ava... ava... Twilight Sparkle: Shhh! **'Rarity': Allow me, girls. *At the start of the episode, when Rainbow Dash is going for the ball-bouncing record, she's surpassed three hundred (counting off 354 and 355 before Pinkie Pie makes her lose count). In the Japanese dub, Rainbow Dash has surpassed four hundred (reaching 455). At the end of the episode, Dash reaches 348 before Pinkie scares her. In the Japanese dub, she reaches 462. *Little Pony TV **This segment discusses Rarity's and Fluttershy's jobs in Ponyville. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Fluttershy. Look Before You Sleep Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Applejack': Don't y'all care about nothin' other than prettifyin'? **When Applejack and Rarity back away from one another, it immediately cuts to the opening theme, leaving out the crack of thunder, Applejack and Rarity's startled embrace, and the rest of their pre-theme dialogue. **'Twilight Sparkle': Well, you're welcome to stay if need be. Spike is away in Canterlot on royal business. I'm home all alone tonight. **'Applejack': What in tarnation! **'Applejack': Now wait just a goll-darn minute. **'Twilight Sparkle': This story is called The Legend of The Headless Horse. It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one. And three ponies were having a slumber party, just like this one... **'Applejack': Now who's bein' inconsiderate? **'Applejack': Yeah, that's not gonna happen. **'Applejack': I ain't budgin'. *The Headless Horse is called, quite literally, the Headless Pony (首のないポニー, Kubi no nai Ponī). *Little Pony TV **"English with Ponies": This segment briefly discusses Pinkie Pie and teaches the English word "laugh" (笑う, warau). **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rainbow Dash. Latino-American *The expression "Whoah nelly" is replaced with "Un momento" or "One moment". *The expression "Consarnit!" is replaced with "¡Santas vacas!" or "Holy cows!". Bridle Gossip Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Spike': Does my breath stink? belch Twilight Sparkle: Not more than usual. **'Rarity': Just look at those stripes! So garish! **'Applejack': I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept... her! **'Apple Bloom': Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly. Twilight Sparkle: And maybe she's not lurking by the stores, maybe she's going to them. **'Pinkie Pie': Yeah, but I heard it's the evil way she eats hay. **'Rarity': Yes, there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her. **'Rarity': And I as well. Fluttershy: Uh, I don't know. Seems awfully dangerous. Spike: giggle **'Rarity': Oh. I look horrible! Pinkie Pie: Plis place plooks horrible! Rarity: Oh, my. That place really does look horrible. Nice decorations, if you like creepy! **'Rainbow Dash': You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us. **'Applejack': What in the hay does that mean? Zecora: It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh. Applejack: ... Will somepony please talk normal? **'Applejack': LITTLE JOKES?! Very funny. *Zecora appears to speak normally rather than in rhyme. *Spike's nicknames for Twilight and her friends, with the exception of "Rainbow Crash", are somewhat different: **"Mojarity", derived from "mojamoja" meaning shaggy or messy hair (Rarity) **"Tsubakie Pie", derived from "tsuba" meaning spit (Pinkie Pie) **"Applemini" (Applejack) **"Garagarashy", derived from "garagara" meaning raspy (Fluttershy) **"Twilight Funyafunya", derived from "funyafunya" meaning limp or soft (Twilight Sparkle) *Poison joke is called "laughing grass" (笑い草, warai kusa). *Little Pony TV **Suzuko asks about foods that ponies like to eat, and Twilight mentions cupcakes. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Twilight Sparkle. Latin America *The Expression "pony feathers" said by Applejack, is replaced with "ponys emplumados" or "feathered ponies". Swarm of the Century Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Fluttershy': But remember: these flowers are for Princess Celestia. Only the prettiest ones will do. **'Fluttershy': Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, am I interrupting? **'Rarity': Thank you, Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents. Rainbow Dash: Ugh, sooo boooring. **'Pinkie Pie': Look, tambourines! If you could all just... scream **'Rarity': Oh, no... If they get inside my store... Everypony for herself! **'Applejack': No woodland creature's gonna eat the Apple Family's crop! Applejack: Brace yourselves, y'all! Here they come! gasp Didn't see that one comin'. *Parasprites are called "chomping bugs" (パクパク虫, pakupakumushi). *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses Zecora. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rarity. Winter Wrap Up Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **The opening slow zoom and Spike's snoring; it immediately opens on Twilight gasping **'Spike': I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be napping. **'Rarity': Oh, Spa-ha-hike, it's not so bad. Ah, maybe birds can use it as a... Spike: An outhouse? **'Twilight Sparkle': Would I? Pinkie Pie: Come on, put on those skates over there. I bet you'll be a natural too. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. **'Twilight Sparkle': Really? Pinkie Pie: ...No. Spike: chuckles Pinkie Pie: But did I make you feel better? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, I guess. Pinkie Pie: I bet you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hooves on the ground. **'Fluttershy': You will? Oh, that would be wonderful. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. **'Mayor Mare': But now it looks like we're going to be later than ever. **'Rainbow Dash': Chillax, Applejack. We're bustin' our chops as fast as we can. Fluttershy: No, not fast! You have to wake animals slowly! **'Big McIntosh': Eeyup. laughter *The song is played in English with the Japanese lyrics being displayed on the bottom of the screen *Little Pony TV **"English with Ponies": This segment briefly discusses Fluttershy and teaches the English word "animal" (動物, dōbutsu). **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Fluttershy. Call of the Cutie Canadian *On Treehouse TV, the occurrence of the word "losers" is muted. Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Twist': Aww! She's so precious! **'Silver Spoon': See you this weekend. **'Apple Bloom': But I don't want one eventually! **'Apple Bloom': I really don't see how that's supposed to make me feel better. **'Apple Bloom': Likely story. **'Apple Bloom': What? Applejack: Sorry, little sis, but your apple-sellin' days are over. **'Ace': Hey! Who's been using my racket? Applejack: Yeah. I'm sure. **'Apple Bloom': I don't have a cutie mark, you don't have a cutie mark. **'Twist': You're still gonna come to the party, aren't you? **'Rainbow Dash': I can get you a cutie mark like that! snap Apple Bloom: Applejack says these things take time. I have to just wait for it to happen. **'Apple Bloom': A cupcake-eating cutie mark, it's sooo obvious. **'Apple Bloom': I just have to face it. I'm gonna have a blank flank forever. **'Twilight Sparkle': How can I'' help you? **'Twilight Sparkle': Ohhh, no, Apple Bloom. **'Apple Bloom': Yes! I knew you could do...it. '''Twilight Sparkle': I'm sorry, sweetie, but I told you- Apple Bloom: Try again, try again! Twilight Sparkle: sigh *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses Cheerilee. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Pinkie Pie. Latino-American *A cute-ceañera is instead called a "cutie-fiesta", or "cutie-party". *Bits are referred to as centavos or cents. Polish *Lyra Heartstrings is given a clearly spoken line, saying "Naprawdę?" ("Really?") to "Tornado Bolt" at the Ponyville marketplace. Fall Weather Friends Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Rainbow Dash': Heh! Looks like this Pegasus can pitch better than the workhorse. **'Rainbow Dash': I lost. Applejack: Ah, don't feel bad, Rainbow. It's all in good fun. **The entire first scene after the opening sequence **'Granny Smith': Waa-hoo! Apple Bloom: Woohoo! Big McIntosh: Eeyup! **'Rainbow Dash': Ready for another pony ride? Spike: No. **'Applejack': I didn't think I needed to tell you to play fair! Rainbow Dash: I still would have won even without my wings! Applejack: Hah! Prove it! Rainbow Dash: Gladly. How? **'Rainbow Dash': Yeah, yeah... Applejack: You are not allowed to use your wings. **'Applejack': What? How's that even possible? **'Rainbow Dash': Twilight beat us! *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses cutie marks. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Twilight Sparkle. Suited For Success Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Twilight Sparkle': But... Rarity: Not another word! I won't take no for an answer. **'Rarity': You can't possibly be serious, Applejack! You absolutely must wear formal attire. Applejack: Hmm... Nah. **'Rarity': That's it. Keep them closed. Don't look. **'Twilight Sparkle': Wow... They're... Rainbow Dash: Yeah, they're... Applejack: They sure are... sumth'n. Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Something. Pinkie Pie: I love something! Something is my favorite! Fluttershy: It's...nice. **'Twilight Sparkle': Thank you, Rarity. Pinkie Pie: Are you as happy with them as we are? Huh? Huh? Huh? Rarity: Well, I'm...happy that all of you are happy. I'm just relieved to finally be done. **'Rarity': UUUAAA, what's wrong with the lights?! Oh, yes. That means the show's starting. Good. **'Fluttershy': Uh... panic? Rainbow Dash: That's your answer for everything! Applejack: Well, we can't just leave Rarity like this. Pinkie Pie: She'll become a crazy cat lady! Twilight Sparkle: She only has one cat. **'Applejack': Thanks to Fluttershy's freaky knowledge of sewing. *Little Pony TV **"English with Ponies": This segment briefly discusses Applejack and teaches the English word "apple" (リンゴ, ringo). **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Applejack. Latino-American *The expression "Whoah, nelly!" is replaced with "¡Por mis corrales!" or "For my barnyards!". Feeling Pinkie Keen Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Spike': I can't help it. Look! **'Twilight Sparkle': Actually, Pinkie, I haven't the slightest idea. **'Twilight Sparkle': C'mon, Spike, let's continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion. **'Twilight Sparkle': Oh, wait. Don't tell me you believe in this stuff too? **'Pinkie Pie': You okay? **'Spike': Twilight? What are ya doing back there? Twilight Sparkle: Rrrrgh... Did you two plan this? Spike: Plan what? **Fluttershy flying over Froggy Bottom Bogg with a frog on her head **'Spike': Holy guacamole! I wonder what that means! Twilight Sparkle: Probably that the flower smells good. **'Spike': Guh-- Hey! I thought you didn't believe in this stuff! Twilight Sparkle: I don't. I just want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we find out nothing's wrong. Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey! **'Spike': Bbrrbbrrbbrr. Twilight Sparkle: What? **'Spike': I know, but I... Well... *When Spike is backing out of the library (and the sound of a truck backing up plays), he is heard saying "バックします、ご注意ください" ("Bakkushimasu, gochuui kudasai"; "Backing up, please be careful"), a typical warning signal for Japanese vehicles when moving in reverse. *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses Spike. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Spike. Sonic Rainboom Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Twilight Sparkle': It was a crazy week of studying. **'Fluttershy': gasp Did my cheering do that? **'Rainbow Dash': That feeble cheering! Twilight Sparkle: What are you two arguing about? **'Rainbow Dash': Yeah. I wish you guys could be there. Fluttershy's a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational. **'Pinkie Pie': It's like the most coolest thing ever! Even though I've never actually seen it, but I mean COME ON! It's a sonic rainboom! How not cool could it possibly not be?! **'Fluttershy': Don't listen to them. You're gonna win that competition for sure! Rainbow Dash: Are you kidding? I can't DO the sonic rainboom! And just look at these boring, plain old feathered wings. I'm doomed! **knock, knock Rarity: I'm going to be a while! **'Rarity': And I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless as to jump into the contest at the last minute after you had worked so hard to win it. **Rainbow Dash's second cry of "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses the Cutie Mark Crusaders. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Apple Bloom. Stare Master Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Scootaloo': We're on a crusade, a mission! Apple Bloom: To find our cutie marks! Sweetie Belle: Yup. **'Scootaloo': I'm gonna get my mark first! Fluttershy: Girls? Sweetie Belle: Nuh-uh! Fluttershy: Should we-- Apple Bloom: I am! Fluttershy: Girls, okay, now settle-- **'Fluttershy': Mmm, I don't know... how about a nice quiet little tea party? **'Scootaloo': But we're not even tired! **'Apple Bloom': There's not much we can do from this room... unless we become Cutie Mark Crusader cottage cleaners. Sweetie Belle: N-no, thanks. Apple Bloom: Well, we have to think of somethin'. We can't just waste this opportunity to find out what our special talents are. **'Fluttershy': sigh It really wasn't THAT hard ... I mean, all I needed to do was just show them who's in charge. Nothing's gonna get past Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with kids. **'Fluttershy': Those girls have really done it this time! They've really bitten off more than they can chew! Oh, just like me! I never should have offered to watch them. **'Fluttershy': Won't you stay for some tea? Rarity: I really must get back to the shop and clean up. *Little Pony TV **"English with Ponies": This segment briefly discusses Rarity and teaches the English word "beautiful" (美しい, utsukushii). **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rarity. The Show Stoppers Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **Scootaloo drawing the map of Ponyville at the episode's start **'Sweetie Belle': Well, I've only come up with one part... but okay! **'Spike': Huh. I should think not. What? Twilight Sparkle: Girls, I think you're going about this the wrong way. **'Apple Bloom': And mind-blowin' dance moves. Scootaloo: This is gonna be soo amazing! **'Sweetie Belle': Break a leg! Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle! What a thing to say! Sweetie Belle: No, no, no. You see, in the theater it's considered bad luck to say "good luck". So you say "break a leg" instead. **'Twilight Sparkle': I can't wait to hear you sing, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle: Why does everypony always think I'm gonna sing? Scootaloo: Actually, Twilight Sparkle, I'm the main singer tonight. Twilight Sparkle: Oh? Apple Bloom: And I'm the main dancer. Hi-ya! Twilight Sparkle: Oh? Sweetie Belle: And I'm in charge of... Twilight Sparkle: Costumes? Sweetie Belle: And sets and props. How'd you know? Twilight Sparkle: Really, girls? Are you sure...? *During the song the line "We'll test our talents everywhere until our face is blue" is changed to "We'll try out various things" (In Japanese, various is "iro na" with the kanji "iro" meaning color, and thus is fitting for the point when a colored light is shone on Scootaloo's face) *Little Pony TV **"English with Ponies": This segment briefly discusses Rainbow Dash and teaches the English word "fly" (飛ぶ, tobu). **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rainbow Dash. A Dog and Pony Show Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Twilight Sparkle': Spike, can you breathe now? Spike: Yes... pant I think so. Twilight Sparkle: Good. Now tell us what you know. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. 'Cause all you said earlier was... Spike: pant Aaaah! Rarity... woods... jewels... dogs... hole... taken... Save her! **'Fluttershy': But they blocked up all the holes. **'Twilight Sparkle': But Spike, Rarity is the only one who knows how to find gems. Spike: No, Twilight. You can! You can copy Rarity's gem-finding spell. **'Rarity': What? But you said you wanted me to find the gems. Spot: Yes! Find and then dig. **'Rarity': Forgive me, but prior to you so rudely dragging me into your dirt pit, I had a pony-pedi, and I am not about to chip a hoof because you dislike my style of digging. **'Rover': Smeeeeeell? Rarity: Ah, mystery solved. It's your breath. **'Rarity': Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I cannot handle myself in a sticky situation. I had them wrapped around my hoof the entire time. *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses Snips and Snails. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rarity. Green Isn't Your Color Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Fluttershy': sigh What a wonderful way to spend an afternoon. Rarity: Isn't it? Though I was so afraid you wouldn't agree to model for me that I felt completely frazzled. I think I feel a pimple coming on. Oh! Only one solution! Rarity: The usual! **'Rarity': Hm... She's going to want to see attitude and pizzazz. Fluttershy: A-a-attitude and, um... pizzazz. Rarity: More light! It has to catch the sequins just so or the whole outfit is just a disaster. Oh, and the headdress need more feathers. Pinkie Pie! More feathers! And sequins! More sequins! **'Fluttershy': Oh, Rarity. I was so worried I'd ruined everything. Rarity: Oh, never. I knew you'd be perfect. giggling *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses Princess Celestia. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Princess Celestia. Over a Barrel Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Spike': Bloomberg...? Bloomberg? Sorry, but I tend to snore a bit. Good night. sigh **'Pinkie Pie': I am? **'Spike': Dash, Pinkie, 'sup? Hey, no worries I know those guys. They're cool. Buffalo: If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro. **'Little Strongheart': They planted apple trees all over it without asking our permission. Pinkie Pie: Well, that's not very nice. Right, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: Hmph! **'Applejack': I want my kin to have what they need to live... but a storm's a-brewin' here. And I don't like the look of it. Twilight Sparkle: We've just got to talk some sense into them before somepony gets hurt. Listen, maybe if you would just reconsider, we– Rarity: About the trees. Now if you could– *The scene in which Rainbow Dash encounters Little Strongheart on top of the train is dimmed slightly. *The sequence in which Chief Thunderhooves gets hit by a pie after Sheriff Silverstar runs out of pies to throw is slowed down slightly. *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses Big McIntosh and Granny Smith. **The “Lucky Pony Slot” fails to pick a pony, as two slots land on Apple Bloom while one lands on Spike. A Bird in the Hoof Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Rainbow Dash': Is the pay good? Hellooo! Anybody home? babbles Wah-wah! **'Applejack': Phew! Now I can eat somethin'! I'm starved! Oh... **'Fluttershy': I'm sure the princess will appreciate the help. **'Fluttershy': Oh, Philomena. I thought it would be easy to nurse you back to health. **'Twilight Sparkle': But it can't be anything good. She might banish you from Equestria. Or throw you in a dungeon. Or banish you and then throw you in a dungeon in the place that she banishes you to! Fluttershy: You really think the princess would do that? **'Rainbow Dash': What are you two doing? Are you having a race? Oh, can I play? One, two, three, GO! *Hummingway is renamed Hemingway. *The scene in which Fluttershy gallops to catch Philomena as she falls is slightly dimmed. *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses the Wonderbolts. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rainbow Dash. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Examiner 1': Well, Miss Sparkle? Examiner 2: cough **'Princess Celestia': Well? **'Cherry Fizzy': Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: giggle Um... yes. **'Scootaloo': You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story. **'Twilight Sparkle': Dear Princess Celestia, Today I learned something amazing. Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows? Maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow. Spike: Gross! When did you get so cheesy? Twilight Sparkle: Just write it, Spike. *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Scootaloo. Party of One Canadian *On Treehouse TV, each occurrence of the word "losers" is muted. The Best Night Ever Latino-American *Bits, previously called centavos, are called billetes or bills. Season 2 Lesson Zero Latino-American *The expression "Whoah nelly", said by Applejack is replaced with "Santas yeguas" or "Holy mares". The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Latino-American *Cider is censored because it's alcoholic beverage, and then: **When Rainbow Dash said "The rush? Don't you remember what happened last year? Or the year before that? Or pretty much any cider season ever?", cider season is replaced with temporada de manzana or apple season. **It's also replaced with jugo or juice. **When Pinkie Pie] said "I'll never forget the cider I just drank! It was a moment in time that will never exist again.", cider is replaced with jugo de manzana or apple juice. A Friend in Deed Latino-American *When Mr. Waddle said "Aw, shucks, Miss Pinkie, you flatterer you.", Aw, shucks is replaced with Gracias or Thank you. *Cranky Doodle Donkey is instead named Burro Gruñón Rebuznón, or Heehaw Grumpy Donkey. The Last Roundup Latino-American *Many words are replaced with Spanish words. *It's the most edited episode. Some of these editions are: **'"Pinkie promise"' is replaced with **In Applejack's quote "Alright, alright! I'll tell everypony what's goin' on! Just please stop talkin'! But... can it wait 'til tomorrow at breakfast? I'm plum tuckered out.": ***'"I'll tell everypony...!"' is replaced with ***'"...Just please stop talkin'!"' is replaced with ***'"But... can it wait 'til tomorrow at breakfast?"' is replaced with ***'"...I'm plum tuckered out."' is replaced with **'Cherrychanga' is replaced with Putting Your Hoof Down Latino-American *The quote "Oh no you don't. Cut in line, I'll take what's mine!" (English rhyme), said by Fluttershy, is replaced with to say an Spanish rhyme. *The quote '"Nopony pushes new Fluttershy around! Nopony!"' is replaced with Ponyville Confidential Latino-American *The '"Foal Free Press"' is called the and *'"Hooficure"' is replaced with , because "hooficure" doesn't exist in Latino-America. *The phrase '"daredevil license"' is replaced with *The phrase '"The Great and Powerful Trixie's secrets revealed!"''', said by Rainbow Dash is replaced with A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Latino-American *They are the first broadcasted episodes of season 2. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Latino-American *"Changelings" are called Season 3 Latino-American *There are changes in this broadcasting. Two episodes are broadcasted in diferent order and some episodes are only broadcasted in Argentina: * **These episodes are only broadcasted in Argentina. *Rest of episodes are broadcasted in all Latin America. One Bad Apple Latino-American *The expression "Oooh sweet applesauce!" (said by Apple Bloom), is replaced with "Aaay Santas Manzanas" or "Oooh, Holy Apples". *In the phrase "Maybe we'll get our cutie marks in stupidest ideas of all time.", "Maybe" is removed. Magic Duel Latino-American *Saddle Arabia is called My Little Pony Equestria Girls Latino-American *The movie are only broadcasted on TV in Argentina. *The phrase "... if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal" is replaced with "... Si quiero recuperar mi corona tendré que convertirme en Princesa del Baile de Otoño de Canterlot High" or "If I wanna retrieve my crown, I'll have to become Princess of Canterlot High Fall Dancing". =References= Category:Lists